Song Joong Ki
Perfil thumb|250px|Song Joong Ki *'Nombre:' 송중기 / Song Joong Ki *'Profesión:' Actor y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Daejeon,Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Agencia:' Blossom Entertaiment Dramas *The Sound of Heart (KBS2, 2016) cameo *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) *Innocent Man (KBS2, 2012) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Obstetrics and Gynecology Doctors (SBS, 2010) *Will it Snow for Christmas?Will it Snow at Christmas? (SBS, 2009) *My Fair Lady (KBS, 2009, cameo) *Triple (MBC, 2009) *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008) *Love Racing (2008) Temas para Dramas *''Really tema para Innocent Man (2012) Programas de TV *Star Date: Street Date (KBS 2012) *Tears of the Antarctic (MBC, 2011) *Gang Concert Ep. 619 (2011) *Made in U (JTBC, 2011) *Everyone Dramatic (MBC, 2011) *Star Date (2011) *I'm Real: Song Joong-ki (QTV, 2011) *Dramatic (MBC every1, 2011 ) *20’s Choice (Mnet, 2011) *100 Points Out of 100 - Oh! My School (2011) *Strong Heart (SBS 2010) *Star Date (KBS 2010) *Dream Team 2 (KBS2, Ep 1 y 11- 2009) *Running Man (SBS, ep. 1-41) Películas *Battleship Island (2017) *A Werewolf Boy (2012) *Emperor Penguins Peng-yi and Som-yi (2012) Narración *The Grand Heist (2012) *Many A Little Romance (2011) *Rio (2011) *Heart is...2 (2010) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *A Frozen Flower (2008) Temas para Películas *''The Water Is Wide (junto a Gye Pi) tema para Many A Little Romance (2011) *''Enjoy A Rummy tema para Many A Little Romance (2011) Anuncios *'2016:' Cuchen *'2016:' Domino Pizza *'2016:' Top Ten (clothes) *'2016:' BEE (clothes) *'2016:' VIVO - Xplay5 *'2016:' Pum Ping *'2016:' Jeju Air *'2016:' Forencos Cosmetics *'2016:' RUHENS water purifier *'2016:' cosméticos "PROYA" junto a la actriz china Zheng Shuang. *'2015: Kolon Sport BTS coleccion otoño/invierno *'''2015: Ruhens (Agua purificada) *'2013:' Johnson & Johnson Triple Care *'2013:' Johnson & Johnson ACUVUE True Eye( junto a Han Hyo Joo) *'2013:' Wolrd Wyeth Centrum *'2013:' Sprite *'2013:' Xbox 360 + Kinect *'2013:' Pizza Etang *'2013:' Coupang (Internet shopping) *'2013:' HEAD (Sports Apparel) *'2013:' Choco Pie *'2013:' Seunaekmyeon Ramyun *'2013:' Sonsoo *'2013:' Median (toothpaste) *'2013:' RUHENS *'2013:' Laneige! “Brighten Up Beauty Camp" *'2013:' Laneige Homme *'2012:' Lotte Ham *'2012:' The North Face, Inc *'2012:' Fujifilm Instax mini (junto a Yoo Ah In) *'2012:' Centrum *'2012:' Lotteria *'2012:' Seoul Milk *'2012:' Coca-Cola Sprite *'2012: 'Head *'2011:' Hyundai i30 *'2011: 'Our Home *'2011: '''AD HOC *'2011-'Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection (Junto a IU ) *'2011:' Le Coq Sportif *'2011: LG Electronic XNOTE *'''2010: Xbox360 Kinect *'2010: '''Let's be *'2010:' Pizza Etang *'2010: Fuji Instax (junto a Kang Byul) *'2010: '''Tony Moly *'2010: ' Lotte-Liquor BG (Chum-Churm Cool) *'2010: TBJ *'2010: '''EZIO *'2008: Dunkin 'Donuts Videos Musicales *Kim Jong Kook - Men Are All Like That (2012) *Tei - Poisonous Tongue (2009) Reconocimientos *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: ' Mejor Actor (Innocent Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio de los Internautas (Innocent Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: ' Premio Mejor Pareja con Moon Chae Won (Innocent Man) *'2012 20th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards: Mejor Actor en un Drama *'2012 K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (Innocent Man) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio PD (Tree with Deep Roots) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad (Sungkyunkwan Scandal) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Yoo Ah In (Sungkyunkwan Scandal) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **St. Mary's Elementary School - Daejeon **Hanbat Middle School - Daejeon **Namdaejeon High School **Sungkyunkwan University **Especialización en Negocios *Sus padres son dueños de un auto-lavado, el actor todavía ayuda en el negocio familiar cuando tiene tiempo. *Song Joong Ki fue un patinador de velocidad durante 12 años, durante sus años escolares. *En su examen para la Universidad Nacional obtuvo 380 puntos sobre 400 en su ingresó en la prestigiosa Universidad de Sungkyunkwan. * Ahn Sun Young elogio a JoongKi, explicó: “Dejando a un lado el hermoso rostro de Song Joong Kí, él es la definición de un hombre que se gana el sustento. Una vez, fui con mi staff a visitar el negocio de lavado de autos de los padres de Song Joong Ki en el campo y el lugar estaba lleno. Para nuestra sorpresa, vimos a Song Joong Ki trabajar en el lavado de autos como uno más de los empleados”. *Su mejor amigo es Lee Kwang Soo *Kwang Soo dijo que tiene un amigo que servia en el servicio militar al mismo tiempo que Joong Ki y le contó que habían atrapado a Joong ki comiendo un chocolate, a lo que terminó diciendo: así que es un humano después de todo. *Kwang Soo es la única celebridad que ha sido invitado a la casa de Joong Ki *Joong Ki utilizó uno de sus días de licencia militar para apoyar a Kwang Soo, en la boda de su hermana. *Tras su decisión de alistarse en servicio militar activo, los Cf cayeron como lluvia para su buena suerte, aprovechando al máximo su popularidad Joon Ki firmo contrato para 10 CF diferentes, de teléfonos celulares, ropa deportiva, comida e incluso autos. Se dice que fue una de las celebridades con más ingresos ya que cada comercial le daba una ganancia de $500.000 . Incluso después de haberse dado de baja del servicio militar, renovó contrato con todas. *Es uno de los actores más queridos y populares de Corea. *Es la celebridad que ha tenido mejor respuesta (más fans) en el programa Star Date de KBS, tanto que durante la grabación se temió por la seguridad de JoonKi. *Obtuvo el puesto #25 del Top 50 en la revista Sohu, que es sin duda uno de los portales mas importantes de China. La revista realizo una encuesta en la que participaron millones de lectores para elegir al Rostro Más Bello del Mundo. *Obtuvo el puesto #6 en el Top 10 del Dr. Oh Myung Jun, uno de los principales cirujanos plásticos en Corea del Sur, ha compilado una lista de los diez actores de Corea más lindos y guapos, de acuerdo con la proporción facial de 1.618, también conocida como el "número áureo", que se supone que es "la más bella en un rostro humano." *Juega fútbol en el equipo con Yong (famoso portero de la selección de fútbol coreana) en el cual es profesor. * Fue a Pekín, China, el 16 de marzo 2015, para ser el MC de “The Korean Army Forces Culture and Arts Festival” del ministerio nacional de defensa. * Hyeong Don y Defconn han dicho que Joon Ki es muy amigable y atento con todo el mundo, que siempre que los ve va y habla con ellos.Defconn dijo que ha ido a beber con JoonKi * Le regaló un coche a su manager (Kim Lee Sa) de hace años para mostrarle su gratitud. * El 23 de enero, el programa de entretenimiento “Weekly Idol” de MBC reveló la parodia de Jung Hyung Don sobre Song Joong Ki, en la sección “Real Chart! Idol Self Ranking”. * En Weekly Idol Hyeong Don y Defconn, llamaron a Song Joong Ki para avisarle que en su programa estaba Girl's Day, quienes fueron declaradas como sasaeng fans de Joong Ki, ya que saben todo sobre él. * Bora, de Sistar, es fan de Joon Ki, incluso tiene un retrato de él colgado en su habitación. Esto se confirmó en el programa de Hello Baby. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuNqEhlGgVg * Prestó su servicio militar obligatorio del 27 de Agosto de 2013 al 26 de Mayo de 2015. * Sufrió una lesión en el brazo el día 23 de noviembre de 2015 mientras se encontraba grabando una escena de acción para el drama Descendents of the Sun. * El 11 de enero, se reunió nuevamente con el elenco de Running Man donde se grabó un especial de un partido de fútbol en China en el mismo lugar donde el 2016 Asian Smile Cup se llevará a cabo, por desgracia, sufrió una grave lesión de la pierna y no pudo participar en el especial. * Acudió a la premier de la película Pure Love para apoyar a D.O de EXO. * Es el actor coreano más buscado por internet. * Es uno de los actores más importantes de Corea del Sur y de toda Asia. Su popularidad ha ido en aumento en países de Europa, América y Australia. * Tuvo rumores de citas con su actual co-estrella de Descendents of the sun Song Hye Kyo. * El dia 31 de marzo del 2016 se convierte en la primer celebridad que aparece en “News9″ de KBS, que es el noticiero insignia que se transmite en KBS cada noche a las 21:00 KST. * Song Joong Ki es nombrado como el nuevo Embajador Honorario del Turismo de Corea en abril del 2016. Filantropía * Se reveló que Song Joong Ki dona con regularidad a la Fundación de Leucemia Infantil de Corea desde el 2011 (se dio a conocer en 2016 este acto de caridad), y sus esfuerzos han ayudado a más de 10 niños a recibir tratamiento. ** El actor Song Joong Ki ha donado de forma regular desde el 2011, ya sea su salario de narrador en el documental “Tears of the Antarctic”, o las coronas de arroz de la conferencia de prensa. Incluso mientras estaba sirviendo en el ejército, Song Joong Ki aparentemente donó cantidades incontables de su propio dinero para la fundación. * Donó 100 millones de won (aproximadamente $86,100) en 2015 a UNICEF para ayudar a los dafnificados de Nepal luego del devastador terremoto. Enlaces *Fan Cafe (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *(Instagram) Galería photo68043.jpg SongJoongKi3.jpg 528px-SongJoongKi.jpg Song Joong Ki2.jpg Song Joong Ki3.jpg Song_Joong_Ki4.jpg Song Joong Ki5.jpg Song Joong Ki6.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1985